What Are Diamonds Made Of ?
Plot An orange spaceship flies in space. Inside are Rook, Mira, Jim and Albedo. Mira: Well. Why Kevin didn’t come. Albedo: He said, that he has more “interesting” things to do. Jim: Well, Petropia isn’t the most interesting planet in the universe. Rook: Have you been there ? Jim: Of course, I have been there. Rook: I have only read about it. Mira: And I have never really cared about the other planets. Albedo: So. What is Petropia like ? Jim: A planet made by diamonds, duh. It’s your Petrosapien form’s home planet. Albedo: Petrosapien form ? Rook: An alien form made by diamonds. Albedo: Oh, you are talking about Diamondhead. Jim: Why are you even naming your aliens ? Albedo: Because I feel them as a part of me. Mira: My human form also starts feeling as a part of me. Jim: Maybe because you haven’t changed to your real form for days. Rook: We are there. The spaceship lands on Petropia. The four of them come out. Albedo and Mira (in unison): Cool! Mira: We said it in the same time. Jim: Yeah… Let’s go. They walk around. Albedo: Where are we going ? Rook: To the temple. Albedo: I know the orders. I’m asking, where is the temper. Rook: Never been on Petropia. Mira: But we know someone who was. They all look at Jim. Jim: Sorry, I don’t know where is the temper. Albedo: But you have been here once. Jim: Yeah, but only because I had some work here. Rook; What kind of work ? Jim: Not your business. Mira: I think I can help. Albedo: How ? Mira starts meditating in the air. Jim: And how exactly is this helping us ? Mira: I can feel it. Albedo: Where is it ? Mira: Follow me. She flies with a high speed. The others look at each other and sigh. They run after her. Finally Mira lands on the ground. Soon the others overtook her. Mira, looking at them: You look tired. Jim, catching his breath: Sorry, but we aren’t super fast energy based creatures. Mira: It’s Anodite. Jim: Whatever. Albedo: Where is it ? Mira: There. She points at a building made by diamonds, but somehow different from the others. Albedo: Let’s find it. They walk to the temper, but the guards stop them. Guard: You can’t get inside. Rook: Why ? Guard: This is a sacred place. Rook: We are plumbers. We were asked to defend an object in this temper. Guard: I don’t care. Now, move! Jim, whispering: Can I hit them ? Albedo: No. (to the guards)Ok, we are leaving. They walk away. Jim: You are giving up too easy. Albedo: The problem is that I haven’t given up. Jim: What do you mean. Albedo: There is always more than one way inside. Jim: Aha. Albedo: Now, let’s go and find this other way. Later Albedo and co look at the back of the temper. Albedo: Teleportation ? Jim: No teleports. Rook: Explosion ? Mira: Too much noise. Jim: I got it! He absorbs the wall, and starts pushing it. Rook: That will do the work. Guard: Hey ! We have attempt for incursion! More guards come. They aim their spears at the team. Albedo: Maybe that wasn’t the best way to do it. A Petrosapien with more different clothes comes. Guard: Commander. The Commander: What’s going on. Guard: They tried to get inside the temper. The Commander: What ?! Imprison them immediately! The guards create handcuffs from their spikes. Albedo: Stay away! He activates the Omnimatrix. Mira’s hands start growing pink. Rook aims at the guards. Jim: Finally! Time to kick some butts. His hands become hammers. Commander: You want a fight ? Albedo: If so we are going to save our freedom and do our mission, then yes. Commander: The let’s fight, but only you and me, in a fair duel. Albedo: Ok. Later- In an arena made by diamonds Rook, Jim, Mira and crowd watch. Rook: I thought that Petrosapiens are a peaceful species. Jim: They are, when you don’t try to get inside their temper. Commander: If I won, you and your friends are going to lost you lives. Albedo: And if I won we will enter the temper. Jim: It’s just a mission! Let’s leave! Albedo: Nah. He activates the Omnimatrix. Albedo: You wanted a fair battle. This is why I’m going to pick, Diamondhead. He transforms into a small white alien. Echo Echo: Who is that ? Jim: That’s a Soronosian. Echo Echo: A what ? The commander shoots big diamonds at Echo Echo, but it dodges, and runs. Echo Echo: What can I do ? Jim: You can make clones of yourself. Echo Echo: Cool. He clones himself. Echo Echo #2: Now we are two. More clones appear. Echo Echo #11: Now we are 11. The commander shoots diamonds at them, destroying all clones. New alien: That was a waste of time. Jim: You also have sonic scream! Echo Echo: Why didn’t you start with this ? Jim: Dunno. Echo Echo screams against the commander, knocking him. The commander gets up, and shoots diamonds. Echo Echo screams, destroying the diamonds. Commander, while getting up: Let’s see how you are going to stop this! He summons a giant diamond from the ground. Jim: We are so dead. Echo Echo: No, we aren’t. He clones himself. The clones scream, destroying the giant diamond. Commander: No! The clones surround him. Commander: I won’t lost by you. His arms become blades. Echo Echoes: LOSSER!!! The commander falls on the ground shattered. The clones disappear and Albedo reverses. Albedo: I will name this one Echo Echo. He looks at the others. Albedo: Are we going in ? They smile. Later-Inside the temper Albedo and co walk around. Mira: That’s so beautiful. Rook: Indeed. Albedo: Mira, do you know where exactly is our object. Mira: Yeah, it’s- Hey what is this ? She looks at an image carved in the wall. The image shows one purple and one red crystal, with an explosion between them. Mira: Wow! Rook looks down, and sees a text. Rook: “If the crystal of the dead and the crystal of Petropia get closer, a huge destruction will follow, and a great evil will rise.” Mira: The crystal of dead ? Jim: A purple crystal. Rook: Albedo’s file! Jim: Albedo! Albedo: What ? Jim: Uh, nothing. (whispering to Rook and Mire) If he get closer to the crystal of Petropia, we are dead. Rook: What to do ? Jim: Let’s knock him. Albedo: Are we going to find the crystal or what ? Jim: Sorry dude, but you won’t come with us. Albedo: What ? Jim pushes Albedo, knocking him on the ground. Albedo gets up. Mira blasts him , knocking him again. Albedo: What are you-ARGH! Rook electrocutes him with the Proto-tool. Albedo passes out. Mira: Let’s move! They enter a big room. Jim: They will come to stole the crystal any second by now. Be ready for anything. Suddenly small aliens with black suits jump on them. Mira: Hey! She blasts some of them. A bomb falls next to the heroes. The aliens jump aside. Jim: Look out! The bomb explodes knocking them. They try to get up, but the aliens bind them. Mira: Hey! Jim: If I get free, I will- Voice: Yeah, I don’t care. A young man enters the room. Rook: Who are you ? The young man: Sorry, I don’t like being famous. He grabs the red crystal. Another person enters. This one was muscular, with grey suit, and a black helmet. He aims his blast at the man. Another person: Hi Wail. Wail: How ? Another person: This crystal isn’t yours, return in. Wail: Nah, I’m just going to blow you up. A small rocket appears on his arm. He shoots it at the unknown person. The rocket explodes, throwing the person away. Wail: And now… Diamonds comes from the smoke. They hit all the aliens, and they fall on the ground dead. Diamondhead comes out the smoke. He falls on the ground weak, and reverses. Albedo: Too…weak. He passes out. Wail: That was, strange. He jumps on his Hoverboard, and flies out. Then the unknown person with the grey suit comes in. He takes out his helmet revealing to be a Petrosapien, and wakes up Albedo. Albedo: Who are you ? Unknown person: My name is Tetrax. I’m a bounty hunter. Albedo: Ok… Tetrax: I was watching you and your friends for a long time, I helping the plumbers and - Jim: Will you help us ? They look at the other three who are tied. Tetrax: Go and save the crystal of Petropia, while I’m helping your friends. Albedo nodes, and gets up. He activates the Omnimatrix. Albedo: There is only one form that can help me right now. He transforms, and green light covers him. Wail flies out the temper. The guards look at him. He shoots a rocket at them, throwing them in the air. Wail: This crystal will make me rich. Suddenly a fast purple figure pushes him, and takes the crystal. Wail: Hey! That’s mine. Two lasers appear on his hands, and he starts shooting at the figure. The figure avoids the lasers with ease. Wail merges the blast from the two lasers into one. The figure stops flying around, revealing to be a purple alien, with magenta shards on his back, chest and the top of the head, magenta hands, and face with one eye. The alien puts his hands in front of the blast, and absorbs it. Wail: What the- Chromastone: Chromastone! He flies against Wail, and pushes him, knocking him from the hoverboard. Wail: You can’t do this! He blasts Chromastone with his lasers, but without a result. Chromastone charges at him, and hits him, sending him flying. Wail falls on the ground. Wail: Not… cool. He passes out. Chromastone reverses back to Albedo. Albedo: Maybe for you. Tetrax and the others come. Tetrax: Good work. Albedo: Thanks. Here. He gives the crystal to Tetrax. Tetrax: Thanks. Jim: But what about the thing with the crystal of dead. Tetrax: That’s true. Why ? Jim: Albedo has the crystal of dead inside him, but there weren’t any big explosions. Tetrax: I don’t really thing that it’s possible your leader to have the crystal of dead in himself. Mira: Why ? Tetrax: The crystal consumes everything. Rook: While the crystal in Albedo keeps him alive. Tetrax: Yes. I will leave you alone. Tetrax walks away. Albedo: Well ? They lower their heads. Rook, Jim, and Mira: Sorry. Albedo: First: One sorry won’t delete the fact that you tried to kill me. Second: I mean that our mission here is done, and I want to go home. Mira: So, you won’t forgive us ? Albedo sighs. Albedo: Everybody makes mistakes, right ? Mira: Thanks. She hugs him. Albedo: But don’t repeat this mistake. Jim: Don’t worry, we won’t. The End Major Events * Tetrax Shard makes his first appearance * Echo Echo and Chromastone make their first appearances. Characters * Albedo Bloodson * Rook Blonko * Mira * Jim * Tetrax Shard (first appearance) Villains * Wail * Wail's minions Aliens Used Echo Echo (first appearance, accidental transformation, selected alien was Diamondhead) Diamondhead (cameo, off-screen transformation) Chromastone (first appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Team 10